The Gift
by Alternate Reality1
Summary: What can you give to a man who has everything? Lucille knows...


Hello everyone! This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic, so I hope all goes well and you like it. I haven't got a beta reader, so I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes with Thunderbirds-related facts, or any general mistakes.

Since I don't know a lot about Thunderbirds I've used the names of the characters I've read most frequently in other fanfics (I hope that last line makes some sense!). Anyway, I hope you like it, and please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other aspects of the television show (or movie). They belong to Carlton, or whoever the heck owns them now. So please don't sue. :D **

* * *

_In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie,  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here._

**  
-- Sarah McLachlan: "Angel" -- **

* * *

_**The Gift**_

The kitchen was a flurry with activity. Breezing back and forth, the woman swiftly hurried from cupboard to cupboard, looking for one item in particular that she couldn't locate. Her long skirt floated delicately around her slender form, flowing effortlessly behind as she drifted around the room. Her long chestnut hair mirrored her skirt, swishing from side to side as she walked. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, she knelt down to study into the lower cupboards for the mystery item, her skirt trailing along the floor.

Where on earth could it be? She wondered silently, searching inside her mind for any glimmer of a memory that would help her to remember where the object lay hidden.

She closed the cupboard door in mild frustration, only to heed the approaching footsteps making their way to her side.

"Lost something, my love?" The mellow low voice questioned lightly. Jeff Tracy stepped back a little as his wife pulled her body back into an upright position, noting her mildly annoyed expression as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I could have sworn I put it in there," she muttered, pointing to a cupboard a little to the right of where she now stood. The hand came up to her chin, stroking it softly as she thought long and hard. Jeff simply smiled to himself; even when she was angry his wife was the most beautiful woman walking the earth. Her silky hair curled delicately over her shoulders, bouncing a little each time she moved. Mirroring her hair, her eyes held the same chestnut colour and same spirited bounce that gave her face such a contented expression. Her smile was radiant, bringing light and life to the room wherever she walked. She was a living angel in Jeff's eyes; his heaven walking upon this earth.

His smile caught her eye, making her frown in his direction suspiciously. A sly smile crept towards her lips. Jeff noticed, raising a hand to his mouth to cough innocently.

"What are you looking for?" he asked seriously, though the playful smile was still faintly there.

The smile fell from Lucille's face, the serious tone returning to reclaim its place. "The letter I thought I'd left in the cupboard. The one I wrote to my friend in England. I was going to post it today while I was shopping."

As if to assure himself that the letter was missing, Jeff opened the cupboard Lucille had gestured to before. There was no sign of the letter in question…unless…Jeff lifted a small box of loose paper down from the middle shelf, revealing the item in question.

Lucille watched in confusion as he lifted the hand-sized envelope down and handed it to his wife. For a moment Lucille said nothing, then quietly she turned to her husband with eyes that said to him 'it was you all along'.

"Jeff Tracy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had radar for finding things."

"Either that," he took a small step towards her, "or it was because I hid it with the box, after moving it last night."

Lucille lightly slapped his arm with the offending letter, playfully scorning him for the act. He could only retaliate by taking her in his arms and placing a tender kiss upon her lips. They stood there for a moment, taking in each other's warm love and devotion through their eyes.

Lucille was the first to break the spell, delicately stroking Jeff's cheek with her petite hand. "I'd better go. I have a few things to do in preparation for tonight."

"Must you go? I can think of a number of things I would rather be doing instead..."

"Oh Jeff!" She slapped his arm playfully again, only this time with her hand. "I've got a long list to get through of things to do. I've got the food to buy for tonight's dinner, as well as the wine. Not to mention I have a few errands to run while I'm in town. You," she emphasised by poking his chest with her finger, "have to pick your mother up, as well as tidy the house." With that she gently pushed by him, making her way over to one of the dining chairs where her jacket hung loosely over the back.

Turning back to Jeff, she added with a smile, "Besides, you still have to try and remember where you've hidden my present." Jeff smiled at the comment, knowing full well where his wife's anniversary present was hidden. His face almost split in two from the wide grin he relayed to her, showing in one expression all the love he felt for her in that single moment. Her smile widened to mirror his, before she picked up her handbag and turned to head for the door.

"I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised." he called after her.

"And I promise you'll love mine. See you in a while." And with that, she was gone.

Jeff was never happy when Lucille left him behind. Always he would feel the void of her absence in his heart, hoping time would speed along until she returned home. He was a lost puppy awaiting the return of his master, not content until they were reunited.

Outside the content home they shared, Lucille's smile had yet to calm. Her secret would hopefully be revealed tonight – a wonderful surprise gift for them both for their third wedding anniversary.

* * *

The small decorative clock chimed its melodious calling, alerting those at the table that the time was now seven in the evening. The three occupants sat back in their chairs, rubbing their satisfied stomachs with grins like that of the Cheshire cat. Mrs. Tracy, Jeff's dearest mother, was the first to raise her glass to the chef in appreciation of the meal. 

"Well Lucy, that was delightful! Thank you very much for such wonderful cuisine."

Lucille blushed ever so slightly at the compliment, ever one to show such modesty for her talents. "Thank you Ruth, it was a pleasure."

"My love, that was delicious!" Jeff added, placing a gentle hand on Lucille's knowing the touch told her more than his words. She looked into his deep sapphire eyes and smiled - an angel's smile.

Ruth raised her glass to the couple, toasting to their ever-lasting happiness in their marriage. Jeff followed suit, then Lucille, who never took her eyes or her smile from Jeff.

* * *

The night was calm and clear; the stars in full view and on show for the small audience sat on the porch below. The moon bathed the farmhouse in a sea of soft blue moonlight. The wooden porch was illuminated by a sole lamp hanging by the door. A slight chill in the wind caught Lucille's cheeks as she pulled her jacket close. Jeff noticed, and gently placed his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him. 

She sighed tenderly, feeling the strong arm hold her protectively close, warming her heart as well as her body. She leant her head upon his shoulder, feeling his warm breath against her hair as he placed a delicate kiss on her head. For what seemed like an eternity they remained huddled together, afraid to break the bond they held. This time it was Jeff who pulled back, though only enough for Lucille to hear the words he wanted to say to her.

"I remember the first night we were married, when we sat on the hotel balcony watching the stars, just like this." He sighed deeply, breathing in his wife's pure angelic scent.

"I remember that too." Lucille replied fondly. "I also remember how you told me every star was unique in its own special way. Do you remember the star you chose to name after me?"

Jeff smiled, turning his head to look up to the stars. "Your special star? The star that shines the brightest, of course." With accuracy he pointed to the star in question; Lucille followed his gaze to the same star.

"The star that shines in the north…" she whispered, recollecting the very words he told her that very night, imprinted in her memory like footsteps in the sand. Slowly she shifted her weight, resting her head now on Jeff's arm so she could see her star clearer.

They remained that way for a few minutes more, until Jeff could no longer hide his anticipation. "I also remember a little present I bought for you, for tonight," he reflected, his eyes softening as the woman beside him lifted her head questioningly.

"A present?" she asked, a mischievous look darting in her eyes. "You didn't buy me a present, did you?"

Her smile was infectious, as Jeff caught it and smiled in return. "You know very well I have. Do you remember the present I gave you on our wedding night?"

"Of course." The playful child rose in her, making her smile shyly as though she was about to share in a secret. "It was a small figure of a angel, white with a golden halo, am I correct?" She looked into his deep, soulful eyes.

"You remember!" Jeff exclaimed in mock surprise. "Well…" He left the word to linger in the air as he turned to his left to retrieve a small package from his side. The red satin ribbon floated with the movement, the starlight casting a heavenly glow upon the paper that sealed the package.

Eagerly, Lucille pulled the ribbon and paper away to reveal a small decorated wooden box, its surface shimmering in the moonlight. Placing her hand over the delicate lid, she pulled it open to reveal inside. Lucille traced her artistic fingers over the velvet that covered the lower half of her newfound treasure, noting the outline of the compartments hidden in the floor. Her eyes scanned the mirror held in the lid, watching as her reflection did the same, staring back at her with tear-filled eyes.

In front of the mirror stood a miniature angel, dressed in pure white with her hands held together in prayer. Lucille noted the finely decorated dress the angel wore, speckled with tiny crystals all over. It was then that Lucille looked to the inscription below where the angel stood, written on a small gold plaque and laced with the same beautiful crystals.

"To the angel who came from heaven, whom I will always watch over."

Lucille smiled inside, a tear escaping down her cheek as she reread the inscription over and over. How did he know her heart so well?

"I take it you like it?" Jeff took in her smile and tearful eyes, watching as the tears shone like the crystals on the angel in the box. She nodded, never lifting her eyes from the box in her hands.

"It's beautiful, Jeff. It's…" she was almost speechless with emotion. "Thank you." She eventually answered.

With such warm tenderness she placed her arm around her husband's shoulder, hugging him with all the love she could possibly give. He turned to face her and enclosed her with the warmth of his hug, allowing her to hold him closer. Her mouth close to his ear, she whispered the sweetest "thank you" once more. "It's beautiful."

"Nothing can compare to you though, my angel." He replied, knowing she was shyly smiling at his heartfelt compliment. After a few minutes they pulled apart, returning to their earlier position of Lucille leaning against Jeff's arm. She studied the angel in the box once more, before gently bringing the lid down to conceal the contents. The smooth varnish finish on the outside of the wood glistened in the moonlight, taking Lucille's breath away.

Jeff studied his wife's face with fascination. Her radiance shone brightly from her entirety, increasing her beauty tenfold. He had never seen her in such a beautiful light before.

"You know, Mrs. Tracy, I do believe I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the entire world." He turned and pasted the loving smile upon his face, soft but focused for her to see. She too smiled, only into her smile sneaked a tiny impish grin.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Tracy. But I believe you've left someone out." She allowed the brief look of confusion to flash across Jeff's face before she continued. "Well, you think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world, but what about…" She turned to watch his face as she finished. "…your child?"

"My child…" Jeff mouthed, the statement not at first sinking in. They currently had no children, though both had wanted to start a family soon. The realisation took little time to dawn on him. "You mean…you mean you're…that I'm…"

Lucille's smile widened with a great degree of happiness. She could see Jeff's face contort into first a look of surprise, then into confusion, then joy as the news suddenly hit home. Nodding vigorously Lucille could only answer: "Yes! I am! And you are!"

Jeff's roarous laugh shattered the gentle tranquillity of the night, blasting out to the world around them his absolute joy. His muscles tensed with excitement, making it harder for him to contain himself until he had to stand up and release the pent-up energy. Hands in the air, Lucille watched as he spun in a complete circle, still laughing hard and proud. Eventually he started to calm down, but not until he had whooped several times into the air. Lucille could do nothing to even attempt to hide her own smile of joy at her husband's happiness.

"I take it, you're happy then?" she called to him through his merry dance. His smile suddenly died, a look of complete worry overtaking his features in a flash as though a last minute thought had occurred to him. He knelt back down to her side, taking her hand in both of his and began to rub it reassuringly.

"Are you sure? I mean, is it…have you taken a test or…?" He struggled to form the question.

Lucille's expression never faltered, as she held his stare and answered, "I'm positive. I've done three separate tests!" To emphasise the point she held three slender fingers in front of him. The excitement rose in her voice tenfold. "One of my many tasks to do today included a visit to the doctor to find out my test results. Jeff, I can assure you I am one hundred percent, no-doubt-about-it pregnant."

The worry dissolved from Jeff's features, to be replaced by a look of complete disbelief. Slowly, as the whole affair sank in, Jeff found the need to rock back to lean against the wall, suddenly feeling the strength leave his legs. He stared blankly ahead, out to the open countryside that lay behind the house, as though any doubt over the news would suddenly reveal itself to him there and then.

He brought his hands up to his face, wiping them over his sparkling eyes down to his mouth where they remained. He finally released a deep breath, the rush of air hitting his hands like the sound of a hydraulic ram releasing pressure. It was only then that his eyes turned back to Lucille, revealing the complete disbelief he held. "My god……my first child……I can't believe it Luce, I can't believe it…" He shook his head to further emphasise his feelings. Lucille simply continued to grin at his shock.

"Well, you'll have to believe it, because it's true."

"I've got to go tell Ma!" Jeff suddenly spat out, hauling himself back onto his feet to head back into the house. Lucille hurried to catch up to him to stop him.

"Not now! Not so late! Jeff, she'll be fast asleep! She needs her rest; she had a long journey to get here." Frantically Lucille fought to keep Jeff from disturbing his exhausted mother, who had decided to stay with them for a couple of days. Gently placing her hand upon her eager husband's arm, she expanded, "I'm sure it can wait a couple of hours more."

He smiled such a warm, loving smile in her direction, knowing she was right as usual. Gently they both returned to their position on the patio's edge, perching on the end as they had done before. The pastel moonlight continued to surround them, the heavenly glow now more seemingly pronounced with serenity than before. Holding his arm, Lucille could feel the tremors of excitement mixed with shock course through his body. She knew and understood how he was feeling – she had felt the very same when the doctor had confirmed her results earlier in the day. Looking up to his face, she witnessed the contorted features as he tried to find some of the words he needed to form the questions circling in his mind.

"How long…I mean, when did you…how 'pregnant' are you?" Jeff finally asked.

Lucille smiled an understanding smile. "I'm seven weeks pregnant...almost." She laughed softly at the thought that had entered her mind. "I've been a mother for seven weeks…and you a father. It sounds…strange, still." Subconsciously Lucille placed a protective hand on her belly, rubbing it with such gentleness that it might break if she were too rough.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"Why, a baby I think!" Lucille's sense of humour was right on the button. She gave a short laugh as Jeff eyed her sarcastically. "I don't know…I'll be going for a scan in a few weeks time. Maybe I'll find out then…" she paused briefly as an afterthought occurred to her. "…or maybe I won't."

At Jeff's confused frown, she explained. "Maybe we should wait until the baby is born, then have a surprise when he or she arrives in the world?"

Jeff's questioning frown melted into a thoughtful one as he mulled the idea over. Finally he replied, "I suppose so. But I think it'll be a boy all the same!"

"Well, it feels like a girl to me!" Lucille countered playfully. "I might have a better idea in a couple of months time though."

"How can it 'feel' like a girl? You're only seven weeks pregnant, not seven months!" His giddiness began to escalate, parallel to that of his wife's.

"Jeff, have you ever been pregnant? Precisely," she added, noting the brief resigned expression flash across his face. Lucille presented him with a smug smile, winning the discussion outright. Or so she thought.

"Ah, but my dear Lucy, neither have you!" He crossed his arms, equalling her smug stance. "Or is there something you haven't told me?" He eyed her in mock enquiry.

"Touché, Jeff Tracy. Touché!" She sighed in defeat, before adding, "But I get to choose the name if it's a girl!"

For the second time that night Jeff launched into a hearty laugh, the mild absurdity of his wife's statement hitting him hard to the core. "Okay, okay. Agreed!" he breathed between laughs, holding his hand out for Lucille to shake in agreement.

Gradually the adrenaline began to dissipate, leaving them feeling more exhausted than they had expected. Wrapping her arm tightly around his, they sat in silent contemplation, watching the stars above them shine brightly amidst the clear cobalt sky. For an endless age they stayed that way, time losing all meaning and pace for them both.

They were happy. They needed nothing more than each other in their lives. Jeff quietly reflected to himself as he studied his wife from the corner of his eye. When he had woken that morning he felt he was the happiest man alive, married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Fittingly, they had celebrated their three-year union this very day – a day Jeff would never forget. And then within the space of a day Jeff had found he could add the title of 'father' to the curriculum vitae of his life.

With the softest of touches Jeff placed a kiss upon Lucille's head. She smiled at the silent show of affection, glancing down to the gift that sat in her hands. She gently stroked the lid of the box, the feeling of graciousness lifting within her warmly. Her hand then dropped to her belly where her own gift to her love lay.

Their gift.

"Happy anniversary, Jeff," she whispered, "happy anniversary, my love."


End file.
